In network environments such as a data center, data traffic between one node and another node could be very heavy. Thus, high speed data connections, such as InfiniBand (IB), Gigabit Ethernet, or fiber channel, are designed to handle the heavy data traffic. However, with ever increasing amount of data and thus bandwidth and throughput demand for the connections, even these high speed data connections may be overloaded, causing congestions in the network. It is therefore desirable to further improve the throughput of data transfer over a network and avoid network congestion by better utilizing the available network capacity.